Me and Gaara
by IceHeart666
Summary: Gaara and his demon need help....BIG help. Can I help them or will I die trying?


As I walked down the small side walk, clutching my aching ribs, I slowly lifted my head up and eyed Gaara's house. Even though I felt like heading home it was over three miles away, and he was the closets class mate I could get to. Tears of pain filled my eyes as I broke off into a pain filled run before I slowed down hitting the door leading into Gaara's house. "Gaara! Itachi! Neji! Let me in!" As I continued to bang on the door I could feel blood slide down my legs, and soak through my white blouse. Finally the door opened and I fell into Neji's arms crying, and gasping. "Nami?" I lifted my head up and stared at him seeing the concern on his face. "Neji...help me." He stared at me for a second then picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. "Gaara! Itachi!" My head laid on his shoulder as I began to shake from the cold rain, and my aching body. Gaara and Itachi came into view and as they glanced over me rage and fear filled Itachi's eyes while Gaara watched me with blank eyes. "Itachi go get a doctor, Gaara help me get her warm." "We'll need to remove her soaked clothes." Neji laid me down on a large bed and as he and Gaara exchanged glances as I gasp and suddenly couch feeling the warmth of my blood fill my mouth. Seconds later I laid naked between Gaara and Neji as they pressed their warm bodies against mine struggling to get me warm, as Gaara's sand pulled two blankets around me. "What happened to her?" "I don't know, she didn't say." As I locked eyes with Gaara who laid before me. I go to speak but felt my eyes grew heavy and before I could open my mouth I fell into the darkness. "Will she be alright?" "Yes, but sheds been through a lot. Best not to move her around too much." "Can you tell us what those marks came from?" "An animal of some kind...or a very sharp blade from a tanto, or katana." "All right, thank you doctor." "Thank you so much." "..." As I heard a set of footsteps leave I slowly opened my eyes and found Gaara, Neji and Itachi staring down at me. Neji leaned down closer and gently kissed my forehead. "How do you feel sis?" I slowly sat up and winch at the pain that filled my body. "Better..." Itachi and Neji sat down in chairs by the bed while Gaara sat down beside me, his sand gently running over my fingers, and arms soothing the aching muscles. "What happened to you Nami?" I lifted my head up and stared at my two brothers, then glance over at Gaara who stared at me with his sea green eyes. "I was...attacked." I turned my gaze away my mind remembering every little detail. _I had been walking home from a B-class mission, when I had taken a short cut through an alleyway. As I got halfway down the alleyway something grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall. Its eyes were a light sandish color and its nails dug into my neck while it's second hand tore at my skirt and blouse. I had struggled against the creature but had finally given up. It had bitten, clawed, licked, and sucked on my body. When I finally cried out in pain it slipped a clawed finger into me, drawing large portions of blood. As it trusted into me I could feel it's dick, swollen and ready pressed against my leg. When he finally removed his finger he slipped between my thighs and rapped me. With each small moan of pain it grew rougher until at last it came filling me with its cum. Then it disappeared, leaving me to lay there on the ground in pain, and crying. _"Nami?" I jerked my head up slightly and found Neji and Itachi glaring at me, their eyes dark and filled with frustration. "Neji, Itachi can I speak to Nami, alone? Please..." We all turned our heads towards Gaara as he slowly stood up, his sand swaying before him. "Um..." "Sure." As Neji and Itachi slowly stood and left the room my eyes glanced over Gaara. He stood frozen, his arms crossed slightly over his chest while his sea foam eyes glared at me. His sand moved towards the door and softly closed it before he moved back onto the bed and stared at me. "I saw that...your memory." I stared at Gaara for a long moment before my eyes grew wide with shock and fear. "Don't worry, I wont tell Neji, or Itachi not unless you want me too." I stared at Gaara then softly shook my head. "All right then." Gaara reached out and gently touched my bruised cheek causing me to flinch slightly. "I know who it is that rapped you, and I promise you that it will never happen again." As my eyes locked with Gaara's he suddenly leaned forward and kissed my lips feverishly. When he pulled away I stared at his with shock and surprise. "Now get some rest. I'll tell Neji, and Itachi to let you be." As Gaara stood up and moved towards the door he suddenly stopped and glanced at me a questionable look in his eyes. "Don't worry, when you wake I'll be laying beside you." I stared at Gaara feeling my cheeks blush even more as he exited the room and closed the door, a small portion of his sand left. It moved onto the bed and wrapped around my right wrist before it grew hard, barely hurting my skin. As I stared at the sand I realized it was a detector to let Gaara know if something happened to me. I smiled softly then slowly laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the feeling of a warm breath hitting the back of my neck and as I opened my eyes I knew who it was. Slowly rolling over I found myself staring at Gaara's sleeping form. Even though he was considered a close 'friend' I never saw him act this way before, not towards me or any other girl ever before. I smiled softly to myself feeling a sudden hint of pleasure knowing I was the only girl he'd fall asleep around. He never even fell asleep around Temari and he trusted her with his life. I lifted my hand up and gently touched his cheek causing him to move slightly, before he went still. His crimson red hair hung loose like always but it gently tickled my neck while his breath hit my collar bone. I moved my fingers over his lips and he suddenly parts them, causing me to instantly slide a finger into his mouth. He bit down suddenly and I gasp causing his eyes to jerk open and him to release my now bleeding finger. I jerked up in bed and stared at the blood that now seeped from my finger while Gaara laid frozen his eyes wide. I glanced down at him and found him staring at me fear in his eyes. "Nami...I..." I smiled softly then laid back down as the bite wound slowly began to disappear. "It's all right Gaara...see?" I lifted my finger up and he glanced over it as the wound now began to fade away. "All better." Gaara stared at my finger for a long moment then slowly leaned forward and slipped it into his mouth gently sucking the still wet blood. As I watched him his eyes closed slightly and a soft noise came from deep in his throat. "Gaara?" He opened his mouth and as I removed my finger he suddenly jerked forward and captured my lips in another feverish kiss. "Nami...I...need you." I gasp sharply and jerked back staring at Gaara as he slowly sat up staring down at me. The blankets fell away and I found that he wore no shirt nor pants, and from what else I could see no boxers. "Gaara..." "Shhhh, Nami don't worry, you wont have to do anything." I stared at Gaara with questioning eyes but he looked away and removed the bed sheets revealing my still nude figure. His eyes glanced over me and then he smiled softly, his eyes taking in my every inch. As his eyes explored me I let my eyes glance over his figure. His skin was a soft white, and his shoulders were slightly board followed by long strong arms, and a slightly muscular chest. His stomach was flat and his hip bone was pointing out from his skin slightly allowing me to see the curve of it. My eyes grazed over his hips towards the center of his thighs were I found his dick laying peacefully in a small bushel of red curls. I felt Gaara glaring at me and as I slowly lifted my head up found him staring at me with attraction. "Gaara..." He placed a single finger over my lips and as I stared at him I slightly parted my lips and slide my tongue over it watching as his eyes grew wide. He pulled his finger away, glaring at me, and as I go to say sorry he jerked forward, pressing his lips against mine as we fell back onto the bed, his nude body pressed tightly against mine. I gasp, and pull my head away feeling him lick my jaw then my throat. "Oh god...Gaara." He groaned deep in his throat as my nails dug into his skin. As my nails dug deeper I felt the sand slide under me, lifting me from the bed, and I gasp clinging to Gaara as he slowly pulled away. "Don't worry Nami." I lifted my gaze up and stared at Gaara, eyeing his growing arousal. "My sand wont ever hurt you. It can't." I stared up at Gaara then closed my eyes as I felt the warm sand slide over my breast cupping them, lightly squeezing. I moaned softly into the room hearing Gaara grit his teeth. I slowly opened my eyes and found him watching me, his eyes filled with lust and need. I lifted my right hand up and held it out to him watching as his eyes locked on it. "Please Gaara...I need you." His eyes closed instantly as if he was struggling to control himself, but he crawled over my body until. He was now straddling my waist. The sand surrounding my breast fell away and I landed on the bed, gasping with shock and fear. Gaara who was straddling my waist grabbed my wrists, forcing them over my head, before he slowly opened his eyes. I cried out slightly in pain feeling my aching muscles and wounds sting slightly. Gaara stared down at me, his eyes now filled with concern. "Am I hurting you Nami?" I stared up at Gaara and nod softly, feeling him instantly move away. I slowly sat up and glanced at my wrists eyeing the now red welts. "I'm sorry Nami...I...iiiii." I turned towards Gaara and found his eyes wide with fear, as he stared at my wrists. "Shhh." I moved up to Gaara and gently pressed my lips against his. "It's all right. Besides...you didn't hurt me that bad. Just my aching muscles, that's all." Gaara stared at me for a long moment then wrapped his arms around me. "I'm scared Nami. I've never felt this way before..." "Scared? Why what do you feel?" "Its my chest...it hurts but I really don't feel any pain." I stared at Gaara then pulled away slightly, smiling. "Your in love." Gaara stared at me wide eyed before he turned away. "I don't love...I cant." "But you do...that's why you feel that way." Gaara stared at me for a long moment then groaned as I pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his waist, feeling his swollen dick press against my thigh. "Nami..." "Shhhh, let me do this." Gaara stared up at me for a long moment then closed his eyes as I leaned forward, and bite down into his right shoulder. His sand shot around me, entrapping my body as I lapped at his blood. His eyes jerked open and I felt his teeth sink into my neck. The sand surrounding my body fell away and I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning. "Yes, take it, take me." Gaara pushed me onto my back and forced himself between my thighs. I felt him press his dick just barely inside me, before I groan struggling to control my needs. "Gaara...please..." He lowered his head down and took my lips as he thrusts into me, causing a deep hiss to fill the room. He went still and as he stares down at me I began to thrust my hips feeling the waves of pleasure hit me. I leaned my head back hearing Gaara moan loudly, before he grips my hips and began to pound into me with such force. I hold back my cries of pleasure as the pounding became more demanding, more rough. Gaara leaned over me, his eyes glancing over my face. "What's...wrong Nami?" I stared up at him and bit my lower lip then cry out his name as my body is racked with the first few waves of my orgasm. Gaara stared down at me with amazement as I wrapped my legs around his back, and clung to him. "Don't stop...oh god Gaara, don't stop." Tears filled my eyes as he stared down at me, then began to thrust his hips, sending my body into my second orgasm. I growled loudly then pushed Gaara onto his back, bucking my hips in raw enjoyment, as his sand ran over my skin. I threw my head back and moaned, feeling his soft hands slide up my thighs and grip my hips as he thrusts up hitting the core that drove me. Suddenly I was pushed onto my back, as Gaara grabbed my legs, throwing them over his shoulders. "What are you...?" Suddenly I found myself crying out as I felt Gaara's thrusts hit my sweet spot sending me over the edge for the third time. I cried out and dug my nails into the mattress as his thrusts became rougher, and rougher. "Oh fuck...Gaara...oh god..." I glanced up at him and found his eyes closed in pure pleasure. His hands gripped my hips with crushing force but I paid no mind. He continued to thrust into me, and as I stared at him in awe his eyes jerked open and I held back a scream of terror as a pair of sand like eyes glared at me. "It...it was you!" Gaara grinned cruelly and as I struggled to pull away his sand shot out from no where, and grabbed my wrists pulling them over my head. I open my mouth to scream but felt his sand cover it. **"Shhh, Nami...you don't want Neji and Itachi to come in here. Do you?"** I stared at Gaara with shock as his eyes narrowed, showing a hint of cruelness. **"No? Then be quiet...I'd hate to have them see us like this."** I shook my head as Gaara pulled out of me and grinned. **"I'm sorry I was rough to you back in the alleyway but you teased me all damn day. I couldn't help myself." **I stared up at the monster that spoke through Gaara and tears filled my eyes. The sand covering my mouth fell away and as I was jerked off the bed, only to be pushed against the wall, the bandages covering my wounds jerked off. I cried out as the semi healed wounds burst open; fresh blood running from them. "Gaara stop it! Please!!" **"He cant hear you girly. Only me." **I gasped and closed my eyes as half of Gaara's face began to change into Shukaku. "GAARA!! STOP IT!" Suddenly the sand froze and as I opened my eyes found his right eye the regular sea foam green. "N...nami?" I nod softly then cry out as his right hand jerked out and gripped my throat. "G...gaara...please...I...I love you." The hand around my throat fell away and before I could blink I fell to the floor coughing, and gasping. I could hear the hissing of the sand as it moved away and as I lifted my head up found Gaara fully dressed, his eyes wide with shock, fear, and sorrow. "G...gaara?" He jerked his head up and glared at me, rage filling his eyes. I slowly stand up feeling my aching body protest, but I paid no mind. Once standing I glared at Gaara then lowered my gaze as tears filled my eyes. "Gaara...how...how could you?" I heard him gasp softly and when I glanced up found Neji, and Itachi standing behind him, a Kunai's tip sticking out from his shoulder. My eyes grew wide, as he glanced back at them then fell to the ground, unconscious. I stared at his body then fell, my mind going black.

I came too the next morning and found Itachi staring down at me. "How do you feel Nami?" I stared at him for a long moment then gasp and jerk up glancing around the room. "Whereas Gaara?" Itachi gently pushed me back onto the bed and sighed. "Neji took him back to Suna." "What!" I jerked back up and threw the sheets away running over to my closet, ignoring my aching body. "Nami, he nearly killed you!" "Not Gaara, it was Shukaku!" "Still, Gaara holds him, we can't let you go after him." As I slipped my shoes on I turned towards Itachi and glared at him. "Look, if Gaara feels like he's going to kill me, he wouldn't have stayed with me last night. He would have left. Shukaku knew how to over throw him." I lowered my gaze as tears threatened to fall. "And I helped him." Itachi stood up and glanced over me. "how?" "When me and Gaara...were together. I caused him to lower his mind, ignore it. Allowing Shukaku to gain control. If he feels he let Shukaku do this to me, do you know what he'll do?" Itachi's eyes grew wide and I nod. "I have to go after him..." "I'm coming too." "No, if you go it'll cause him to get angry. After all, you and Neji did stab him, so stay here. I'll come back." And with that I headed out to Suna. By dusk I had reached the Sand village. I walked down the sandy streets and glanced around before I eyes Temari; Gaara's sister. "Temari!" She turned around quickly and glared at me, before pulling out her fan and opening it. "What do you want Nami?" "Where's Gaara? I've got to speak with him!" "He doesn't want to see any one." "Where is he damn it, it's important!!" Temari glared at me then closed her fan. "Why?" I stared at her for a long moment then lowered my gaze. "Shukaku did something bad, and Gaara blames himself. Please Temari, if I don't talk to him he'll die!" Temari stared at me a silent gasp escaping her lips, before her eyes grew bold. "He's out in the desert. After Neji left he just took off." I nod softly and turned away running back into the desert. "Thank you!" As the wind blew, and the sand cut my skin I ran over the flowing sand, my eyes searching. "GAARA! GAARA, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I stopped at a dune and glanced around struggling to find Gaara, as the sun began to set. "GAARA!" "What do you want Nami?" I jerked around and found myself a few feet from Gaara his eyes filled with anger. "Gaara!" I ran to him but gasp as the sand wrapped around my ankles, stopping me a few inches from him. I glanced down at the sand then up at Gaara as the wind began to die down. "What are you doing here Nami?" I stared at Gaara then fell to my knees. "I'm sorry Gaara...I should have blamed you last night, not for what I did." "What did you do?" I lifted my gaze as tears fell down my cheeks. "I caused you to loose control of Shukaku. I'm sorry. I never meant..." Suddenly I gasp for breath as I felt the scratching of sand around my throat. "What did you say?" I stared up at Gaara, and found his eyes narrowed. I cough sharply as my hands touched the sand around my throat. "I didn't loose control..." The sand tightened and I cried out feeling more sand wrap around my body. "I never loose control!" Suddenly the sand tore at my arms, and shirt, tearing the fabric, revealing the claw marks, I had gotten last night from Shukaku. The sand suddenly froze and as I glanced up found Gaara staring at the marks. "How'd you get those?" I go to speak but found the sand around my throat too tight. "Well?" The sand fell away and I gasp for breath before I lock eyes with Gaara. "Shukaku...he did this to me last night...when I was with you." Gaara's eyes narrowed before the sand around me fell away. I slowly stood up and covered the marks with what was left of my shirt. "Did I...really loose control?" I stared at Gaara then nod softly, before I move closer, and lay my head down on his chest, causing him to gasp. "I'm sorry Gaara, I never meant for this to happen." I cried out softly and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him slightly wrap his around me. "Its...okay Nami." I pulled back slightly, and stared at Gaara. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I was so scared you'd get hurt." He glanced over my face then lowered his gaze. "Will you go back?" I stared at Gaara for a long moment then smiled. "Only if you don't want me here." "What about Itachi and Neji?" I smiled softly, then lifted his chin and gently kissed his lips. "I think they'll understand." Gaara glanced over me for a long moment then turned away. "What about Shukaku? I may not be able to control him ...I could kill you." I stared at Gaara for a long moment then smiled, before I moved in front of him. "I'm not going to let a Sand raccoon ruin my love for you Gaara. I love you, demon or not. And I'm not leaving." Gaara lifted his head up slowly and glanced over me before he nods softly. "Besides I made this for you." I reached into my jean pocket and removed a small band, which I quickly tied to Gaara's upper arm. "what is it?" "Its kinda like repellent. So long as you wear it, Shukaku wont come." Gaara stared at the band then turned towards me. "Your willing to risk your life just to love me?" "No just my life Gaara. Everything. I love you, and I always will." I wrapped my arms around his chest and slipped my tongue into his mouth as his arms and the sand wrapped around me. "I love you, Gaara of the Sand. And only you…..now lets go home." Gaara stared down at me then smiled softly. "yes….lets." And as we walked off towards the Sand village, I felt Gaara gently take my hand and squeeze it.


End file.
